Series of Unfortunate Events
Plot The episode starts with Eatle running from a giant multi-faced E.V.O "FREEZE" Ben sais (as Ben,not Eatle) Before this scene I think we should start at the beginning of my story....it all started this morning..when I was watching The Ring 2" Ben is seen sitting watching T.V...".don't go in there...she'll kill you!" Ben shouts at the T.V....suddenly,the screen starts to flash...than he sees a well in the T.V..than he sees a girl that looks like the one in The Ring on the T.V exactly.."ok...this is sooo creepy" Ben sais,suddnly the girl comes out of the T.V and smile,than she teleports the T.V some where else.."My T.V...you're gonna pay for that" Ben says while he's about to slam the Ultimatrix but the Girl laughs and smiles..."Will I...really?" The girl sais than she throws dimensional portals at Ben while Ben is totally confused and freaked out! (theme song begins)..Ben is trying to dodge all of the dimentional portals,each portal hits an object and takes it somewhere else.Ben starts to run away,but the girl throws another dimensionl portal that hit Ben this time.Ben looks around him,he's exactly where he just was except that the girl isn't there anymore,"Awkward!" Ben sais.Ben leaves the house,looking for the girl but everything seems normal except for the fact that there are no people arouns and that the girl is not outside,"ok..I'm officially freaking out here" Ben sais while he's about to call Rex......"Why doesn't Rex answer?" Ben shouts.."Cause I'm right here" Rex sais while landing next to Ben (he was using the Boogie Pack)."Dude,there was this creepy girl that looked like the one in the ring,and she shoots portals..and..and.."Ben sais,"Hold it,do you mean Breach?" Rex asks,"from the name...it kind of makes sence" Ben replies."Well,well,well..hope I ain't interupting anything ladies" Hunter Cain sais while walking tworwards Ben and Rex,"Oh boy" Rex sais.Hunter Cain grabs out a large rocket blaster and aims it at Ben "locked and loaded" Cain sais while aiming at Ben,than he shoots.Ben slams the Ultimatrix face plate (not caring about who he'll turn into) "Goop" He shouts out as Goop,"ok,that's gross" Rex sais,"you havn't seen anything yet" Goop tells Rex.The rocket missile that Cain shot is about to hit Goop,but Goop runs to it and makes it melt by one touch of the hand,the rocket missile than turns to ashes."How do you like me now?" Goop asks Cain,"Not bad,but it's not good either" Cain replies while he gets out an acid blaster.."Really? What do you think I'm made of?" Goop sais,"Bougars,and lots of 'em,and besides...this ain't for you..it's for Rex" Cain sais,than he shoots the acid at Rex,but Rexs quickly protects himself using the Block Party,"That all you got" Rex sais,"I'm just getting warmed up" Cain sais,he throws a grenade beneath Rex "Oh Shiiii..." Rex tried to say before he blew up "Rex!" Goop shouts out."I did it" Cain shouts out.."you killed him!" Goop sais to Cain while he slams the Ultimatrix symbol,"Brainstorm" than he electracutes Hunter Cain.."that should teach you" Brainstorm sais,but suddenly Cain just disappears.."ok than" Brainstorm sais while turning back into Ben."You ok Rex?"Ben asks,"hmhmhmmmmMWAHAHAHA" Rex gets up and laughs evily..."u actually thought that I was Rex? (eyes turn red) I am the great ones servant, and I am her beloved boyfriend!" Evil Rex sais.Ben is shocked after knowing this, suddenly, Rex disappears out of now where..."Now I'm really scared" Ben sais".Later, Ben walks up a hill, than he reaches the top, he looks around hoping to see somebody.He than sees a guy running in the streets than hides behind a building, "Odd.." Ben says *slams the Ultimatrix* "Jetray" He shouts out, than he flies after the man.Jatray sees the poorly dressed old man walk doen a tunnel so he flies down there after him (Jetray turns back to Ben) "I hate going underground cause it always stinks" Ben sais...."ugh" The man sais, "Who are you? I'm here to help" Ben tell him, Ben than reaches his hand out to the man but as soon as he touches him, the man turns into dust."Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...I killed him!" Ben shouts out "Man it's to dark" (slams the Ultimatrix) "Heatblast" He shouts out.He walks deeper into the tunnel and than sees three more people, Heatblast runs to them quickly but as soon as he saw who they are... "Gwen? Kevin? Grandpa Max? What happened to you guys? You all look like zombies" Heatblast shouts out "That's because I'm controling there minds" Breach sais to Heatblast while walking out of the shadows."Why are you doing this and who are you?" Heatblast asks, "I'm Breach aka The Great One, and I've grown bored of my empty little world so I decided, why take over a town if I can easily take over your dimension? hahahahahaha!" Breach sais while laughing."Let them go...NOW" Heatblast orders, "Or else what?" Breach sais,"Or else this" He throws fire balls at her but she teleports them away (slams ultimatrix symbol) "Eatle" he grabs a stone, eats it, than blasts a lazer at her which causes breach to fall."You just made me angry bug, and you won't really like me when I'm angry" breach sais while opening a giant dimensional portal with multi-faced EVO walking out of it, "This can't be good" Eatle sais.Eatle runs away quickly while the multi-faced EVO chases him, Eatle trips and shouts out "GWEN" Gwen suddenly snaps out of the brain wash "Ben? I'm coming" she than hits Kevin and Max with mana causing them to snap out of the trance.Eatle is about to get punched by the multi-faced EVO but Gwen stops him with the mana while kevin absorbs metal and covers the EVO with metal too while Max breaks a whole under ground with his guns causing the EVO to fall under ground (while the EVO falls it hits a wall, the wall cracks open causing a sheet of blue paper to fall out) "Thanks guys" Eatle sais (while he turns back into Ben) "You might have woke them up but I still have an army" Breach screams out at them (army seen marching to Ben and the rest) "oh man" Ben sais.Suddenly, Rex is seen smashing down from the top of the tunnels (using his Boogie Pack) and smiles at Ben, "Rex! You're helping me" Ben runs to hug Rex but Rex builds his Smack hands and punches Ben down "I'm here to help The Great One stupid, my girl friend" Rex sais, "THAT THING?" Ben sais "Now Rex...I know you're not that good looking and that you really want a girl friend...but c'mon...look at her, she has four arms for pete's sake!" Ben sais.Rex than knockes Gwen, Kevin and Max out "Your turn Benjy" Rex sais while smiling.Breach is pleased and takes the zombafied people and her self a bit back so that they can watch them fight.Rex builds up his Bad Axes "Ready Amigo?'" Rex asks Ben angirly, "Atleast he said friend" Ben sais while slaming the Ultimatrix "Fasttrack" He shouts out.He runs straight tworwards Rex but Rex dodges it and slams Fasttrack down with the Bad Axes, Fasttrack picks himself up but is yet too weak and than he thinks to himself "Rex has been your bestest friend, think, he must have some weakness that I know...but what" Than suddenly Fasttrack gets up and smiles, "What? What's so funny?" Rex shouts at Ben, "You wanna know, okay...I'll show you" Fasttrack sais while slamming the Ultimatrix symbol, "Upgrade" He shouts out and then he merges into Rex's mechanical brain while Breach has a disturbed look on her face."Now lets see oh here it is" Upgrade sais while he's inside of Rex and than he jumps out and turns back to Ben, "That should do it" He sais cheerfully while Rex gets up slowly, "Man, my head hurts...what happened?" Rex sais.Ben points at Breach.."BREACH? But why?" Rex shouts.Breach looks sad and than makes everybody back to their regular sane selves and than she runs out of the tunnel crying."She might be ugly dude, but she's your friend" Ben sais, "You're right..I think I'm gonna go after her" Rex replies and than he runs out of the tunnel."Hey" Rex sais, "Hey" Breach sais..."So..I heard you brainwashed me and made me your bad boy/boy friend" Rex sais, "I just wanted you to like me...I just wanted to be happy" Breach sais, "Breach...I.."Rex tries to say something but Breach interupts him and she sais that It's time for her to go, so she opens a portal to a random dimension "Wait...will you be okay?" Rex asks, "I don't know" replied Breach and than she left quickly."So how did it go?" Ben askes Rex.."Okay, I just hope that she'll be ok" replies Rex.Later, the blue sheet of paper is still under ground waiting.... To Be Continued... Major Events *Ben and Rex find Breach. *Ben will see some of Rex's old enemies for the first time. *A mysteriouse Blue sheet of paper is shown twice in this episode. (might lead to something important). Aliens Used+Machines Used Aliens: *Eatle *Goop *Brainstorm *Jetray *Heatblast *Fasttrack *Upgrade Machines: *The Boogie Pack *The Block Party *Smack hands *Bad Axes Characters Good: *Ben *Rex *Gwen *Kevin *Max Tennyson Bad: *Breach *Multi-faced EVO *Hunter Cain *Mind controlled people (Breach's minions)